I'm not bulletproof
by HiddenInTheShadowsForever
Summary: Ginny is confused and Harry is just in love. She doesn't know what to do or say and when she takes a wrong turn, Harry isn't there to guide the way. He's out with someone. She has to find a way to him. She needs him. I suck at summarys, by the way.
1. Preview

This is just a preview of what the story will be like. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looks over at Harry and sighs. She must get over him. They're friends. Just friends.

Harry catches her eye, but she quickly goes back to her homework for potions class.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's not over you Ginny! He's in love with you!"

"No he isn't Hermione! Stop telling me that! Nothings going to change! We're best friends and I'm not going to change that by letting my stupid feelings get in the way!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Stop it Dean…. Stop it!"

Dean smirks. "Why? Afraid Ginny? You weren't afraid to lie to me! WELL, ARE YOU AFRAID NOW?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny, your being an idiot!"

"That may be Ron, but for the first time in my life, someone's there to catch me when I fall!" She screams at him, then runs off, leaving a frustrated Ron, a guilty Hermione, and a bewildered Harry behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry screams in pain just as Ginny falls to her knees.

"NO!" She screams. She can't take it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cho smiles at Harry and he holds out his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE YOU HARRY POTTER!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Marry me?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review! Tell meh whatcha think!


	2. Moaning Murdle

_Ginny sighed as she watch Harry and Cho flirt in the halls. If only he knew. She cried over him every night. She thought about him all the time. Couldn't he see what he was doing to her? Probably not. He was blinded by -gag- Cho. Ginny sighed and before the tears filled her eyes she turned and walked the other direction. Unfortunately, at that moment Harry and Cho were saying good-bye and Harry saw Ginny and ran up to her side. "Hey Gin!" He said cheerfully._

"_Hey," She replied dully. He studied her for a minute, then asked, "Hey, you ok?" She turned and faked a smile at him. "Yeah, just tired. But other then that, I'm fine." _

_Another unlucky thing happened that moment. Hermione happened to walk up to them just as Ginny said that. "Excuse us Harry," She said, grabbing Ginny's arm and walking away. Ginny sighed. "What this time?"_

"_You're fine _Ginny? You're _**fine**_?!" Hermione said/asked. Ginny sighed. She was tired of everyone worrying over her. They had enough things to worry about. Ginny nodded. "Honestly 'Mione, I'm over him. I've moved on," She said, winking at Seamus as he passed by, just to convince Hermione. But the only boy she ever really wanted to wink at was Harry. Hermione eyed her warily, then said, "Alright. I believe you." She said and saw Ron. Hermione said a quick good-bye and hurried over to Ron. Ginny shrugged and started walking to class. Suddenly, she turned the corner and saw Harry. But he wasn't alone. He was with Cho. And he was practically snogging her senseless. Ginny pretended as if she didn't see him, and started out on a slow walk to the girl's bathroom. But once Harry, Cho, Hermione, and Ron were out of sight, her walk turned into a run. She ran into the bathroom no one ever went in because of Moaning Murdle.

She threw herself on the floor, dropping her school bag, not caring if Moaning Murdle came out to see what the ruckus was. She was shaking so hard, she gripped the edge of the counter so she could try and stand up. She unsuccessfully was unable to complete that task. Suddenly, a loud moan was heard. Then there was a sound of water splashing, and Moaning Murdle appeared. She started to complain, but when she saw Ginny, her face softened. "Are they laughing at you to? Are they telling jokes about you?" Ginny shook her head no, then told Murdle everything, surprised at herself that she could poor her heart out to a ghost, but not to Hermione. Murdle's face showed sympathy. "I know what it's like," She told Ginny. "You're welcome to come here any time. To hide from them. So then they think you're ok. Sometimes, it's better to lie, then to tell the truth. You feel safer." Ginny nodded before washing her face, drying her face, saying good-bye to Moaning Murdle, and leaving for her last class of the day.


	3. Dean

Ginny sighed as she walked into the common room after her last class of the day. She saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting together by the fire. Then she saw Dean sitting by himself across the room. She hurried over to Dean and sat next to him.

"Hey there Dean," She said, smiling brightly. He looked up and smiled when he saw who it was that talked to him.

"Hey Ginny. Whatcha doin sittin here? Harry, Hermione, and Ron are over there." He said, waving his hand towards the fire place. But Ginny just shrugged.

"I wanted to talk to you." She smiled. His face lightened up. "Really?" He asked, and she nodded then went to sit right next to him. But Dean just sighed.

"Gin, don't do this. I know what's going on." He said. She looked up confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"C'mon Ginny, you're in love with Harry. I know we've been friends for a while, but it's Harry you want, not me." But Ginny just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You don't know that." She said. But Dean disagreed. "I do know that Gin." But Ginny just leaned in closer.

"Maybe it's not Harry I want. I'm not like every other girl Dean. It's not Harry I want." She said.

Dean disagreed again, but he stuttered this time. "G-gin. I-it's him." Ginny shook her head again.

"It's you." She whispered. And with that, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He didn't push her away like he should have. He didn't stand up right there and tell Harry or Ron or even Fred or George to make her stop. He let her kiss him. And he kissed her back, not knowing that a certain green eyed boy was watching, along with his two best friends.

"_What_ is she _doing_?!" Ron said, a little to loud. Harry didn't answer though. He was too busy gaping at Ginny and Dean. But he just shrugged it off. He had Cho. Cho. Cho. Cho. Cho. He kept repeating her name over and over in his head. But Hermione did in fact answer Ron. "Moving on." Hermione told him.

"She's _what?_" Ron asked, confused. But Hermione just shook her head and stood up. "Boys," She muttered, before walking over to go talk to another student. Fred and George burst in.

"Ginevera Weasly, what are you doing?!?!" Fred shouted when he saw Ginny and Dean locking lips. Ginny stood up. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked defensively. On the inside, she was screaming. She pretended Dean was Harry. But she knew he wasn't. George stepped forward. "It looks like you were locking lips with Dean here." He said, glaring at Dean. Dean saw the look on both their faces and didn't need to think twice before rushing off.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Boys. I'm older now. More mature." She said, just as a popular fifth year came to stand next to Ginny and nodded. "It's true." Said Kelsey. "You boys are silly. Get all worked up about nothing. Come on Ginny, let's go leave these boys to drown in their stupidity." She said, before dragging Ginny out of the common room and into the girls dormitory.

Little did everyone in the common room that night know what kind of person Kelsey would turn Ginny into.


	4. Pain

Ginny sighed as her alarm clock went off. She hit it and eventually it stopped ringing. She climbed out of bed. She slipped out of her pajamas and put on some clothes and put her robe over them. Teachers wouldn't like what she was wearing today. Ginny walked to the mirror and started to put on make-up. She fixed her hair and walked down to the common room to wait for Kelsey. Kelsey walked downstairs about ten minutes later. Ginny and Kelsey climbed out the portrait hole and started walking to class. Suddenly, there was a shout. A first year dropped his books and someone just happened to trip over them. Malfoy. Malfoy just happened to trip and fall on top of Ginny, knocking everything out of her hands and whipping her robe open, exposing her clothes options for the day.

And Ron just happened to see everything. Along with Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George.

George spoke first.

"Ginevera, _WHAT_ are you wearing?!" He practically shouted, while Ginny and Malfoy were hurrying to get up. Ginny just shrugged.

"Kelsey picked it out."

Ginny was wearing a tight white shirt, a black mini skirt, and some boots up to her knees. She had on purple eye shadow, pink blush, and light pink lipstick.

"You look like a slut. No offense." Dean said. On the other hand, Harry's eyes were wide, and Malfoy's were…. Well. Malfoy was looking at Ginny in a way he usually would never look at any girl.

**After The Last Class Of The Day**

"GINEVERA WEASLY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ron shouted when he saw Ginny. With Malfoy. Making out with Malfoy, is what she was doing. But Ginny chose this time to lose confidence. Suddenly, Draco ran off, leaving Ron to yell at Ginny, using an assortment of words she rarely heard.

Suddenly, Ginny interrupted him.

"Ron, go ahead! Yell at me! Scream at me! Hell, hit me if you want! But know this." Suddenly Harry and Hermione were at Ron's sides.

"For the first time in my life, I have someone there to catch me when I fall." With that, Ginny ran off to the abandoned girls bathroom. She fell down as soon as she got there.

She slid down against the wall as all the feelings started rushing back.

She screamed as she started having flashbacks. Somehow, they were causing her pain.

"_**Hermione, I think I love Harry." Ginny said, looking up at Hermione. Hermione smiled and clapped her hands together. "Oh my gosh! That's wonderful!"**_

Ginny screamed again, holding her head in her hands.

_**Cho smiled warmly at Harry as he held out his hand, not knowing Ginny was watching them from a distance. Cho put her hand in his and he pulled her close.**_

Ginny was suddenly a tangled mess on the floor, thrashing from the pain. She screamed out loud again, everything in a blur. She heard distant voices.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO HER PROFESSOR?!" A voice yelled.

"_**Ginny, what is the matter with you?!" Hermione screamed. "You're a completely different person! I'm not sure I even know who you are any more! I NEED MY FRIEND BACK! BUT APPARENTALLY SHE'S LOST!" Yelled Hermione, running off.**_

Ginny screamed, wanting the pain to stop. The pain she felt…. It felt like to much to handle.

She stuttered two words, not even sure she said them.

"Kill me."

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?! PROFESSOR, DO SOMETHING!" A voice screamed again.

"I can't…. This is unlike anything I've seen before. She's going through a series of flashbacks, causing her pain. Though, I'm not sure how it involves pain…. Unless…."

"NO! IT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOT TO HER AT LEAST!"

Suddenly, Ginny went still. Frozen in place, as she heard a voice in her mind.

_Ginny, darling. It's been to long. _The voice hissed.

"Stop it! Leave me alone!" Ginny screamed.

_I wish I could. Ginny, I know what you're going through. Pain. Heartbreak. Loss of love. It's to much for someone like you too handle. But I can make the pain go away Ginny, I can. I really, honestly, can._

Ginny screamed again. Her arms were shaking, along with her whole body. It felt like one thousand knives were piercing her skin. Suddenly, her eyes bolted open. As soon as her eyes were open, she was swept up in someone's arms, being carried somewhere. Soon, she was set down and she heard footsteps discussing something, as they hurried off. Ginny soon got enough strength to sit up and look around. She was in the nurses office. Though, she was the only on there.

Or so she thought.

"Ginny." Said a voice, stepping out into the light.

"Oh!" Ginny gasped. "Dean!"

"You lied to me." He said. Ginny hurriedly got out of the bed, her knees shaking, but she had just enough strength to stand.

"I-I'm sorry. I was confused."

"I've had a lot of people lie to me." Dean stated. "But it shocks me that you're now one of them." Ginny sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." He hissed, running over to her and kicking her, causing her to fall down.

"Scream, and you'll experience pain you can't even imagine." Dean said, and Ginny bit down on her lip.

Dean picked her up and threw her, causing her to slam into the wall.

Ginny looks up at him, tears in her eyes.

"Stop it Dean…. Stop it!"

Dean smirked. "Why? Afraid Ginny? You weren't afraid to lie to me! WELL, ARE YOU AFRAID NOW?!"

Suddenly there were fists banging on the door.

Dean glared one last time, before aiming his wand and shouting a deadly spell.

"Crucio."


	5. Finally

Her breathing came in heavy gasps as she thrashed on the ground in pain. "Stop it." She whispered. Suddenly the curse lifted.

"Had enough pain, eh?" Dean laughed.

"I'm tired of always having people worry about me." She said, standing up. "Trying to protect me. Caring for me." Ginny walked over to him. "But you just make it so easy for them to do that. I want it all to stop! I don't care about my pain. I just need space, but you don't want me to have that, do you?" And with that, she knocked his wand out of his hand and walked over to the doors. She swung them open and was instantly surrounded by people. Professors, students, and the head master. "STOP IT!" She screamed and wound herself out of the crowd and started walking to the girl's dorm.

Sure, she was hurt.

Sure, she felt dead inside.

Sure, she was bleeding.

Sure, she hated her life.

Sure, she wanted to die.

And the list could go on. But Ginny is afraid she can't.

She walked into the Gryffindor common room and up into the girls dormitory. She laid down on her bed and shut her eyes, drifting off into the world of dreams. . . .

She was having a peaceful dream. Everyone was acting normal, and Ginny was able to enjoy their company.

But then something interrupted her dreams.

_Ginny, darling. Why are you still there?_

_**W-what do you mean? I'm supposed to be here.**_

_But they don't understand you Ginny. They never will. They don't get what you're going through. But I do. I understand you. Come to me Ginny. . . . I'm not that far._

_Come to me._

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She sat up, as if automatically. She looked around. Hermione, Lavender, and the other girls were asleep. Ginny quietly climbed out of bed and walked out of the girls dormitory, out of the common room, and out into the corridors. She walked outside, her hair blowing in the wind.

She walked off the grounds and a hand grasped her neck.

"Finally." Said the cold dark voice.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh Ginny darling, I've missed you." He hissed. "It's been to long since we last saw each other." He gripped her neck harder. She instinctively reached for his hands, trying to peel them off of her neck. He laughed and let go, as she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. She could not believe she got tricked into falling for his little _trance_.

"What do you want?" Ginny snarled, once she had caught her breath. He merley laughed a laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

"Ginny dear. I only have two words for you." He said and leaned down. "Love hurts." He whispered before disappearing. Her eyes went wide and she seized the moment. She stood up and ran back to the castle.

Ginny walked in the castle quietly and somehow managed to make it back up to her dorm without being caught. She crawled into her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Ginny wakes up and looks around. The other beds were empty, so she assumed she had slept in. Shocking. She sighed and climbed out of bed. She got dressed in a white button-up collared shirt and some black dress pants. Then she put on her robe and walked downstairs. The common room was empty. By the looks of how light it was, she assumed breakfast had just started. She walked out of the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. She took her usual spot across from her friend, Kristy. She looked around and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry all whispering hushed words. She sighed out loud. Ginny had never been apart of their little trio. She was only Ron's little sister. Harry caught her eye and she quickly looked down at her breakfast.

Ginny could feel Harry's eyes on her all breakfast, questioning her, though what he was questioning, she wasn't sure of. She practically raced out of the Great Hall when it was time for class to start. Ginny walked into McGonagall's classroom and took a seat in the back, her face blank, showing no emotion.

**The End of the Day. In the common room.**

Ginny sat alone near the fireplace. She saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry walk in through the portrait hole and instinctively got up. She walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. The spot near the fireplace was _their_ spot. Not _her spot. Ginny saw Harry sigh as he sat down on the couch, Ron and Hermione sitting down across from him. She saw some girl wink at Harry from across the room and Harry smiled slightly. Then it hit her._

_He would never love her, would he?_

_He would move on. Wait. No he wouldn't. Because he had nothing to move on from. He never loved her, nor will he ever. She'd never be the one he'd hold, or the one to feel the touch of his lips._

_He'd never love her._

_Ginny was surprised to feel tears stinging her eyes. She gathered her books and quickly stood up, rushing out of the common room._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I know, it's short. Anyways, I'm thinking about changing it to Draco/Ginny. Their my new favorite couple. Should I?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I haven't updated in almost a year. Whoops. I got distracted, what can I say? So, don't worry, I won't change it to Draco and Ginny. I'll make another story about them sometime. Well, my enjoy. But my computer is messed up, so I can't really indent or anything.**

**GINNYS POV**

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again." I said quietly, as Snape glared at me for forgetting to do my homework _again_.

"You're right. It won't. Detention at 8 o' clock." He snapped. She sighed, walking out of the classroom, heading to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Isn't Snape unbelievable?" Ginny said angrily as her friend Kristy fell into step with her.

"Unbelievably cruel? Yes, yes he is. Why? Did you get detention again?" She could hear the grin in Kristys voice.

"It's not like I did anything. I just forgot my homework." I defended, frowning.

"Again? I'm surprised you're not failing." She muttered, as we took our seats at the table.

"Ginny, come sit with us." A voice called. I looked behind me, seeing Hermione standing there.

"Er.. Alright." I said hesitantly, standing up. I glanced at Kristy. "See you in class." I told her. She nodded, as I followed Hermione to where Ron and Harry where sitting. Hermione and I took a seat across from the two of them. Soon, the food appeared, and Ron immediately dug in.

"Ginny." A voice I knew so well said. I looked up, meeting Harrys eyes. "I need to ask you something. Come on." He stood up, motioning for me to follow. I stood up, walking behind him as he headed out of the Great Hall.

_This is it. He's going to ask me to Hogsmeade._

"Have you been getting.. any thoughts in your head lately? Maybe ones that aren't yours? That feel wrong?" He asked. I sighed.

"Trying to figure out if I have a dirty mind, huh?" I grinned, as his eyes went wide. He quickly shook his head.

"No, no, of course not." He said quickly. "Ginny, be serious." I sighed, taking a step towards him.

"Why would I tell you if I was?" I asked him, as he frowned.

"Ginny, if Voldemort has been in your mind, I need to know!" He exclaimed.

**Sorry its so short. I'm still getting back into the process of writing. I'll update soon, but I need the lovely readers to review!**


End file.
